Hope for the Hopeless
by BlueMoonBrightStars
Summary: Mystik Endret was a prisoner of the homunculi until she met Edward and Alphonse Elric. Now, she must join them on a strange and exciting adventure in an effort to both protect herself and to find out why the homunculi are after her, all while dealing with Envy's strange obsession with her and her growing attraction to a certain blonde alchemist. I suck at summaries! Ed/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my latest fanfic, "Hope for the Hopeless". I'm working on a better title, just bare with that one for now. I know it's cheesy, I'm sorry! **

**Just so you know, although this is set in the 2003 series, I really don't follow the storyline at all. I take the characters/situations/locations and manipulate them to suit this story better. If you don't like that, this fic is not for you! **

**So without further babbling on my part, here's chapter one! **

* * *

Chapter 1  
Mystik Endret had been a prisoner for three months now. Of course, that was just a rough guess. She was judging by the sunrises and sunsets, and she might have missed a few while being tortured.

She frowned at the reminder of her pain, and, without really thinking about it, reached down to finger the scars running down the length of her pale stomach. With what had been done to her, she had almost died. She should have died. But one of her seven captors, Envy, kept saving her life with... Something.

"Get up," a man voice ordered. Mystik stiffened. Which one was this? Slowly, she turned on her bed, her straight blue-black hair falling around her face and into her bright silver eyes. On the third day of her stay, Envy had carried a queen-sized feather bed into her room, dropping it and leaving without an explanation. Mystik still didn't understand why she had been giving such a comfortable bed, but what she didn't understand more was the fact that the purple-eyed man had carried it over his head with one hand.

"I said," a man with an eyepatch snapped, more forcibly, "Get. Up."

Mystik pulled herself out of her thoughts and forced herself to stand on her shaky, weak legs, and faced Pride with as much courage as she could muster. It wasn't in her nature to cower or give up, but the fear of more torture kept her docile.

"Food," Pride snapped in explanation. He twisted a key in the lock, and pushed open the barred door just wide enough to shove the tray containing a simple sandwich and a glass of water through. Back in her first few weeks of captivity, she had often tried to bolt through the gap provided when her door was opened. But each time, she had been captured, subdued no matter how hard she fought, and tortured. Eventually she had stopped trying to run. Mystik certainly wasn't a quitter, and she still had every intention of escaping. But, at the same time, she knew when a plan was doomed to fail. So all she'd done these past few weeks was sit and plot, watching the sun rise and fall through the small window of her cell.

She watched Pride's broad back as he left through the dark doorway, moving out of site down a set of winding stairs. From her many escape attempts, Mystik had learned that she was in some sort of castle-type building, and through her window she saw that the place was very isolated. But she still had no idea where she was, only that it was surrounded by rolling hills. She was very high up from what she could see, probably in a tower of some sort. So jumping definitely wasn't happening, even if she could get through the iron bars on her window.

She was about to get her daily meal when an extremely loud commotion outside had her darting backwards in fear. There were several loud crashes, followed by violent curses in a voice she recognized as Envy's. She shrank back onto her bed; her spiky-haired captor was the cruelest of the lot, the one most inclined to "punish" her.  
Soon, the greenish tips of Envy's hair appeared. His back was to her, his muscled arms yanking on a huge, violently struggling man in a full suit of armor.

"Stop struggling!" Envy ordered, "You're only making this more difficult than it has to be." His usual amused tone had been with replaced with one so full of loathing it made Mystik shudder. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she cautiously padded forward to grip the bars of her cell, stepping over the tray of food. She craned her neck and tried to get a better look at the newest inmate, but he was jerking and writhing so much that she couldn't see much but flashes of grey.

He was dragged past her cell and thrown roughly into the room next to hers, his metal armor clanking loudly as he scrambled for the exit. Envy slammed the door before he could make it, though. They were out of Mystik's line of sight, but this had happened enough times for her to know what was going on. The people beside her never stayed for long.

For a few terrifying moments, all was quiet. Suddenly, though, Envy's face appeared in front of her, his purple eyes gleaming and his too-sharp teeth bared in a gloating grin that sent shivers down her spine.

"Congratulations, girlie," he crowed, the amused tone returned to his voice, "Looks like you have a playmate!" With that, he spun on his heel and left, throwing a smirk over his shoulder at whoever now occupied the room beside her. Mystik couldn't help herself; she stuck her tongue out at him, although he couldn't see it. It made her feel a bit better.

"Hello?" A sweet-sounding, boyish voice called out through the wall. Mystik turned with a gasp. The other prisoners rarely tried to speak to her, to concerned with begging for mercy. Mystik was proud that not once, through all the pain, had she begged.

"H-hi," she replied, her voice cracking from lack of use. Her seven captors didn't like her to speak... They said that she wasn't worthy of speaking.

"What's your name?"

Mystik blinked at the question. She had expected more direct questions about how to escape.

"I'm... I'm Mystik Endret," she called through the stone blocks.

"Nice to meet you, Mystik. I'm Alphonse Elric."

Mystik gasped at the name. Could it be?

"Alphonse, as in the brother of Edward Elric? The Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Uh-huh. You can just call me Al," he replied, then sighed, "Is that all I'm known for?

Being the Fullmetal Alchemist's brother?" He seemed to be talking more to himself than to Mystik, so she didn't reply.

"Believe it or not, I knew you two before Edward became a State Alchemist."

Al paused, as if thinking it over, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember anyone called Mystik."

She smiled, "Well, I didn't actually know you... I knew of you," she explained, "I used to live in Dublith. I don't know if you remember the doctor there...Sarah Endret? Well, she was my mom, and she used to be friends with Izumi Curtis."

"Really? I'm sorry we never got to know you... We were so busy training we didn't have any time to socialize."

"Well..." Mystik said, suddenly hopeful, "I'll forgive you if you get us out of here. You trained with Izumi... You must be an alchemist too, right?"

"Stand back," Al called over suddenly. Mystik scrambled backwards without question. And it was a good thing she did, too. A few seconds after she had gotten out of the way, a loud crack could be heard, and the stone right above her bed crumbled, breaking apart. She coughed and waved her hand around her face, trying to clear the dust flying around her. She looked up just in time to see Al pulling his foot from a hole just big enough for her to see through. She gasped and ran towards the opening, peering through.

"You shouldn't have done that! How badly did you hurt your foot?"

Al stood again, examining her pale face carefully, "You know, I think I remember you're mom. You inherited her eyes, didn't you?"

Mystik ignored him and focused on the foot that had broken through the stone. Despite being only fifteen, she had acted as a nurse in her mother's clinic and knew that the impact could very well have shattered his bones. To her utter shock, Al was once again standing on two legs, not even wavering. How? Was it his armor?  
Mystik yelped in surprise when she realized something far, far worse. Those... Those... Monsters that had captured them had removed his hands, leaving two gaping holes where his armor ended.

"Al! Your hands! Let me see them, maybe I can help!"

"No, don't worry about me..." Al said, a bit nervously. Slowly, he raised is arms and showcased... An empty suit. The way his handless arms were raised and the streams of light leaking through the window of his room have Mystik the perfect view to see that there was nothing there... Not even a chest or head.

She stifled a shriek. When she spoke again, her voice shook, "What... How..." She stared some more, desperately trying to compose herself.

"Please don't be afraid," Al pleaded, and the sad acceptance of his voice got through to Mystik. She felt a sort of motherly need to comfort him, despite them being around the same age.

"I'm not afraid," she said, and it wasn't a lie. She was nervous, but had heard of the Elric brothers and all the good they had done for the people of Amestris, despite being in the military. "I'm just...shocked. When...when I saw you in Dublith... You weren't-you were... Like me. Human."

"I'm still human," he assured her, "It's... It's a long story. My soul was bonded to this suit of armor... That's why I'm hollow. And why I don't feel pain. The homunculi weren't trying to hurt me by taking my hands, they did it to stop me from escaping through alchemy. I can't preform it without my hands."

"Homunculi? As in, artificial humans? They're what's got us?"

Through the hole, she saw Al nod.

"But..but..." she spluttered, "but they're just myths!"

"No, they're not, Mystik," the seriousness of his voice scared Mystik, "They're what happens when stupid, _stupid_ alchemists try to break the laws of life and death."

In that moment, Mystik knew that was exactly what the Elric brothers had done, what had cost Al his body. She didn't know much about alchemy, but she did know the law of equivalent exchange, and knew that nothing could be equivalent to that of a human soul. She was just sorry that Al and his brother had had to find out the hard way.

"Makes sense that Envy, Pride, and the other homunculi are soulless. Nobody could be that cruel if they had a shred of humanity," she muttered. Al did not reply, so she continued, "So alchemy won't get us out of here. We'll just have to think of another way."

Al brightened at that, "Don't worry. Brother will come for us, I'm sure of it."

"Where was he when you were caught?" Mystik asked skeptically.

"The homunculi attached and separated us," he explained.

"Then how do you know he hasn't been captured as well?"

"He hasn't," Al replied confidently. Mystik could tell he looked up to his brother and believed that nothing could stop him. She just hoped he was right. She wasn't just going to sit here and do nothing, though. New hope had sparked within her, and that overcame any fear she had.

"Can you kick through the bars like you did the wall?"

Al wandered over to them, bending to get a better look. "No, I don't think so. They're made of a metal stronger than my armor... It might break me. And besides, I definitely couldn't fight off the homunculi handless, and I don't think you could fight them, either."

Much as she hated to admit it, Al had a point. She didn't have any fighting skills, and she wasn't going to risk Al's life on a plan doomed to fail. She walked away from the hole to pace her room.

"You should eat, you know."

She didn't even look up, but continued pacing with a simple, "I'm not hungry. You want it?"

Al sighed, "This body doesn't let me eat."

Mystik looked up, realizing she might have offended him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's alright," he assured her, "You couldn't have known."

They were silent for a few moments more, then she spoke up, "Did you see where we are?"

"Yea, actually," Al replied, "We're in this castle thing hidden not far from Central. It shouldn't take Brother too long to find us. Be patient."

Mystik threw up her hands, still pacing, "I'm through being patient! I'm no damsel in distress, I should be able to get out on my own!"

"How long have you been here, exactly?" Al asked. How could he be so calm?

"Exactly? I don't know. But it's sometime around three months."

"What! Three months?" Al cried. Mystik nodded, not looking at him. Thousands of different scenarios kept running through her head, each worse than the last.

"Mystik... I'm really sorry. We didn't know this place existed or we would've-"

"It's not your fault," Mystik said, at last turning her silver eyes to him.

"But-"

"Really," she interjected, "You couldn't have known."

Al made a noise like he was about to argue again, but seemed to think better of it. "It's getting late. You should get some sleep."

"_You_ should get some sleep," Mystik muttered, just to be contradictory. To be honest, she hadn't even noticed the setting sun outside, nor did she feel tired in any way.

Of course a wave of guilt washed over her when Al sighed, "I can't."

Unable to think of any better ideas, Mystik brushed the crumbled rock and dust off her bed and shoved her way under the covers. "That brother of yours had better hurry."

"Don't worry. Brother never fails. He'll be here before you know it," Al assured brightly.

With his words echoing in her ears, Mystik at last closed her silver eyes and let sleep overcome her.

* * *

**So that was chapter one. Okay, I know there wasn't much intro, but I'm assuming since you're reading this you at least know a little about FMA. **

**Oh, and I should probably mention that i SUCK at science... so my alchemy descriptions might be flawed. Pretty much the only alchemy law i'm gonna follow is the equivalent exchange one. **

******I'm kinda addicted to writing this at the moment, so chapter 2 should be up in no time. **

******Ed: And I'd better be in the next one!  
**

******Me: Maybe you will, maybe you won't. I'm not gonna say nothin'.**

******Mystik: Yea, no spoilers, Blondie. **

******Ed: Don't call me that!**

******Me: *shouts over Mystik and Ed's arguing* See you readers later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here, dear readers, is Chapter 2! ****I wish I could say it took this long bc of writers block, but truthfully i'm just SUPER lazy. But, you'll be happy to know that I have ideas for the next chapter, and while I don't know when it will be posted it shouldn't take as long as this one did. But I make no promises! **

******Big thanks to my 4 reviewers! **

**~I don't own FMA~**

* * *

Edward Elric glared at the large stone castle. He was sure that Al was in there. And, judging by the two metal arms currently strapped to his back, his little brother was currently helpless. The homunculi would pay. Severely.

He examined the large structure, taking in its structure and weak points. It wasn't as large as he would have expected a castle to be, but it certainly was big compared to the buildings he was used to being around. Of course those soulless dolls would have wanted to spoil themselves. He yanked a hairband out of the pocket of his red jacket and proceeded to pull his hair up into a ponytail, deciding his usual braid would have taken too much time and effort. After some thought, he deemed the red of his coat too obvious and shed the heavy material, concealing it below one of the many trees that lined the building.

Satisfied, he crept towards the large building. There were several stones missing from the right corner, where he guessed rats and other vermin entered the castle. Perfect.

Clapping his hands together as quietly as he was able, he transmuted a hole in the dirt, big enough for him to crawl through but not so big that it could be noticed by any passing homunculi. He lowered himself into the damp earth, pushing through until he decided he'd gone far enough. Another clap, a bright flash, and he had created another hole, this one just above his head. He froze, absolutely silent, fearing that one of his brother's captors had heard the noise.

Ed considered himself a very good fighter, but, although he was prone to making rather stupid decisions, he wasn't stupid enough to take on all seven homunculi at once. And from what he had observed, that was exactly what he was getting himself into. But he didn't care. He owed Al a debt that could never be repaid, but more than that, Al was his brother, all that he had left. He would do whatever it took to get him back.

* * *

Mystik and Al were up and chatting, having nothing better to do to pass the time. At the moment they were comparing the foods they would eat once Mystik was free and once Al had his body back. Once the brother's quest was complete they had made a deal to have a giant buffet dinner together with each and every item on that list. And man, was it a long one.

"Chocolate ice cream!" Mystik said, imagining the sweet frozen treat.

"Cinnamon rolls," Al added, "Oh, and bacon!"

Mystik chuckled at the excitement in his tone, then moaned in delight, "You know what I'd really love? Homemade apple pie. Yea, with a scoop of ice cream on top..." she ended her sentence by moaning again, "It's my all-time favorite food, even though I've only had it once."

"You know, I have a friend who makes amazing apple pie, or so I'm told."

"Really?" Mystik sat up from where she had been laying, reclined on her bed.

"Uh-huh," he replied, "It's the first thing on my list of things to eat when I get my body back. If you want, I'll introduce you to the girl who makes it. Her name's Winry Rockbell."

Al proceeded to describe his "beautiful, sweet, smart" mechanic friend. By the end of the conversation, Mystik couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"What?" Al asked.

"Sounds-" Mystik cut herself off to laugh again, "Sounds like this 'Winry' is more than a friend."

If metal suits could blush, Al was beet red.

"She...she isn't...I don't...," Al stuttered.

"Whatever you say," Mystik said disbelievingly, waving her hand through the air, "So she'll make me an apple pie?"

Al cleared his throat, still a bit embarrassed, "Yea, she will. As soon as we're free I'll get you one, I promise."

Mystik thought for a bit, "Sounds great, Al, but how bout this? I'll be patient and wait until you get your body back. Then you can give me a call and we'll have our first slice together."

"Really? That's-"

"Can it, Wrath!" Envy's rough voice caught him off guard, "There is no one out there!"

The shape-shifting homunculus appeared, carting a tray of food in his left hand, muttering about "stupid kids" with their "ridiculous nightmares". Mystik jackknifed to her feet and stared into his cold purple eyes. Following close behind him was the child they called Wrath. Mystik was taken aback. She had seen Wrath before, sure, but she had always assumed he was human, a son or possibly a sibling of one of the others. That a homunculus could be so young and naïve... It sickened her, really. Even now, he appeared no more than ten years old, twelve at the most. He rushed behind Envy, his large snake-like eyes taking inventory of everything.

The clanking of armor told her that Al was on his feet now, too.

"But I heard-" Wrath started.

"I told you to shut up!" Envy snapped, cruel as ever, "Time to eat, Princess."

Mystik ignored the nickname and didn't move, continuing to watch him silently. Wrath seemed to think there was someone in the castle. Did that mean Edward had come to save them? Did she dare to hope? No, she couldn't.

Despite her attempts to snuff it out, a flicker of hope flared in her chest.

Envy opened the door wider than he needed to, as if daring her to escape. He must be bored, and looking for a reason to torture her. Well, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She raised her chin and stayed put.

Envy smirked at her show of determination and stepped inside to put the food down. His cold eyes fell on the forgotten, uneaten food from yesterday. Mystik had been distracted by Al's arrival and hadn't touched it.

"Food not good enough for you, Princess?" Envy sneered.

"I-The food's fine."

"Then why didn't you eat?" Envy demanded.

"Why is there a hole in the wall?" Wrath finally spoke up, thankfully sparing Mystik from having to come up with a response. She would rather have made up a reason not to eat though. Mystik had tried to conceal the gaping hole with the two pillows from her bed, but the sharp-eyed Wrath had stopped searching for an intruder and noticed what Envy had not.

Mystik wisely kept her mouth shut as Envy narrowed his snake-eyes and clomped forward, ripping aside the fluffy cushions and tossing them to the side, one pegging Wrath in the face. He bent to glare through, then turned, folding his arms across his leanly muscled chest. He ignored Alphonse completely and focused on Mystik.

"Tsk, tsk," he shook his head mockingly, "Destroying our castle? Don't you think that's a bit rude?"

Mystik glared at him, wondering what kind of torture he would think up this time. _Please, don't let it involve knives_.

"Wait!" Alphonse cried, "It wasn't her fault, _I _broke through the wall."

Envy smirked and shrugged, "Honestly, I don't exactly care. Wrath, fix it."

The child homunculus moved forward and clapped his hands, placing them on either side of the hole. Before Mystik's eyes, the wall expanded. Blue electricity flashed, and dust clouded the air. When wrath removed his hands, a solid brown wall had replaced the missing stones.

"There," Wrath said, proud of himself.

Envy nodded, "Alright. You know what happens next, girly." He took hold of her bicep, the chill of his skin leaking through the thin, rough blue dress she wore.

"Stop!" Alphonse sounded panicked. A few seconds later, he kicked another hole through the wall, the force of the flying pieces throwing Wrath backwards. "Leave her alone!" he cried.

Envy face palmed. "Why do all humans have to make everything so _difficult_?" he complained. _  
_

"Sorry to be such a bother to you," Mystik muttered sarcastically, unable to help herself.

To her surprise, Envy chuckled. "I like spunk, Princess." To Wrath, he ordered, "Restrain the Elric."

Wrath, picking himself up from the rubble, nodded. Then he clapped his hands and slammed them into the floor. There was more blue lightning, then a large stone fist shot from the ground and pounded into Al's face, knocking him off his feet and enlarging the hole. Al was back up in a second, jumping through the now-giant hole and charging at Envy, ignoring Wrath. He dodged several more stone fists before reaching the shape-shifting homunculus. He launched himself into the air, aiming a kick at Envy's face.

Envy didn't flinch as he raised his arm and grabbed Al around his ankle, swinging and slamming him into the wall. Dust plumed the air.

"Alphonse!" Mystik cried, finally deciding to do something. She yanked out of Envy's hold and attempted to run to him. He was already getting up though, and throwing himself in front of her.

Envy sighed, "If I'd known it would cause so much trouble, I wouldn't have let you two meet each other. Wrath, you useless brat, do something!"

Wrath jumped. "Oh...right!"

Before either Mystik or Al could react, a large stone fist enclosed Al, trapping him. Without his hands, he couldn't fight back, could only twist and struggle uselessly. Mystic clawed at the thing, intent to free him, but two pale hands enclosed her wrists. Envy spun her and placed one hand on her neck while using the other to keep her hands pinned behind her.

"You realize this is only making it worse for you," he purred in her ear, "And your metal buddy."

Mystik yanked against his hold once but remained still, more afraid for Alphonse than for herself.

Envy nodded, his long hair brushing her face. "Much better. For your cooperation, I'll let the Elric see exactly what happens to you. I get the sense you don't want to be separated."

"Monster," Mystik accused, her silver gaze landing on the still-struggling Al. She hadn't told him she was being tortured; she didn't want to worry him.

Envy shrugged. "Maybe."

He backed out of the cell, dragging Mystik with him. "Ready, Princess?"

Mystik didn't reply, and kept her eyes trained on Wrath, who was standing on his tiptoes to peer out the window of her cell. It wasn't a comforting sight, but it was better than looking at Al, who was struggling and yelling in protest.

"I'll take that as a yes," Envy said, and Mystik could hear the smirk in his voice. She felt the hand on her neck change. In a few seconds, a large tan snake had replaced his arm. Mystik knew what was coming... this was one of his favorite types of torture. In a manner of seconds, Mystik had not one, but_ five_ snake bites along her face and neck. She felt the poison seeping though her veins, making her woozy. Without Envy's snake-arm supporting her, she would have sunk to her knees.

Envy seemed to know this and acted accordingly: he released his hold, watching with delight as she sunk to her knees. She cried out as the serpent struck again, this time along her arms and legs. Her head became even lighter as she hunched over and vomited, not that there was much in her stomach to throw up. She collapsed, wheezing. Distantly she could hear Alphonse calling out, and Envy's voice telling her she was weak and pathetic. But these things seemed farther and farther away, as she seemed to by falling down some sort of tunnel. The light at the end was suddenly snuffed out, and Mystik's thoughts faded to black.

* * *

Edward snuck through the winding halls and stairways, searching for any sign of... well, anyone. He had not seen a soul **(A/N: Get it? 'Cause the homunculi don't have souls!)** since his entrance in the lowest level of this godforsaken castle. Was his brother even in here? This might have been a trick, a ploy to get him in here, to trap him. But if this was a trap, someone would have attacked by now, right?

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud cry... Was that Alphonse? Ed didn't think on it anymore, he took off running, willing his brother to keep making noise so he could follow the sound.

Al didn't disappoint, shouting, "Stop! Please!" over and over. If those soulless dolls were hurting him... Ed pushed himself harder, dashing up...and up... How many stairs were there? He panted, beads of sweat rolling down his face. At last he came to the end, and saw a large wooden door blocking his path. Without stopping, he clapped and transmuted the door, causing it to drop to the ground. He pounded inside and froze at what he saw.

The first thing he noticed was Al, who was stuck inside a giant stone fist struggling and twisting his body. "Brother!" he cried.

There were the two homunculi, Envy and Wrath. The latter was jumping up and down and yelling, "I told you someone was here! I told you!"

"Shut up, brat!" Envy snapped, narrowing his snake-eyes on Ed. He advanced, kicking something out of the way as he did so. Ed's golden eyes flicked down, noticing something they hadn't before. A very delicate-looking girl was laying face-down on the ground, her midnight hair falling around her pale body. Ed would have thought she was dead, if not for the shaky wheezing coming from her.

Envy followed his gaze and gave the girl another kick. "Like our newest prize? Now we've got all three of you."

"Let them go," Ed demanded.

"Um..." Envy tapped his chin, pretending to think, "How about no? I think I'll hold on to them, Pipsqueak."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU COULDN'T SEE HIM WITH A MICROSCOPE?"

With that, Ed clapped his hands and got rid of the fist holding Al captive. His little brother immediately tried to run over to the girl, but was attacked by Wrath along the way. Ed had to hurry and get rid of Envy, Al wouldn't last very long without his hands. So he did the only thing he could think to do. He threw a giant punch with his automail arm, successfully knocking Envy to the side. Then he bent and scooped up the girl, barely registering her little weight. Then, still holding her, he kicked Wrath in the face, throwing him away from Al. His brother then kicked at Envy, who jumped backwards in order to dodge.

"C'mon!" Ed yelled, running through the opening provided, Al right on his heels.

* * *

Mystik blearily opened her eyes, fighting through the dark fog consuming her mind. She was being shaken and she wanted it to stop. Why couldn't she just be allowed to sleep? That was all she wanted...

Looking up, she saw a pair of golden eyes, not focused on her, but straight ahead. She blinked along with them, falling down that familiar tunnel. Back into the warm darkness, the golden eyes gone, the blackness surrounding her.

* * *

They dashed on the stairs, Ed stumbling a few times but managing to maintain his footing. The two of them ran down the stairs, through the hallways. Edward distantly registered that neither homunculus was behind him, but didn't focus on the reason for this. Instead he focused on running as fast as his leg and automail could carry him.

After what seemed like hours they finally reached Ed's hole. He shouted in frustration when he saw that the whole wasn't quite big enough to squeeze Al through. He dropped the girl, in too much of a hurry to be gentle, he clapped and enlarged the hole in a blinding flash of light. He stepped aside, allowing Al to jump first, then scooped the girl up again and jumped after him.

* * *

******So chapter 2 is finally posted! Like it? I know that fight scene was kinda half-assed but I needed Mystik & Al rescued so we could get to the real story.**

******Just to clarify, I'm not an FMA expert. If i get something wrong factually about the characters/world try not to get too upset. If you leave a review telling me what I did wrong I'll do my best to fix it.**

******I'll try to hurry up on the next chapter! In the mean time, there's this little button down there called the 'review' button. Know what would be great? If you typed up a review! **

******~BlueStars (BlueMoonBrightStars)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seven reviews! Thanks to all of you!**

**Sorry this took so long. To be honest, it'll probably always be this long between chapters with me, sorry about that. **

**Now enjoy the story!**

**~I don't own FMA~**

* * *

Mystik blinked open her silver eyes, surprised when all she saw was white.

"What?" she murmured, pushing herself up on her elbows.

"Mystik! You're awake!" Al's voice startled her, and she yelped.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Al cried. Mystik turned to her left, taking in the strange sight of a giant suit of armor squeezed into one of the plastic hospital chairs.

"Alphonse?" she said, trying to clear her head of the sluggish fog drifting through her mind.

"Yea, it's me," Al said soothingly.

A new voice chuckled, causing Mystik to twist her head, craning her neck in order to see a smaller, golden-haired boy step out from behind Al. He offered her a small smile and said, "He hasn't left your side since we rescued you."

"Rescued?" she gasped. She bolted up, wincing as the many injuries on her body were stretched and pulled.

"Yea! Brother came and saved us, just like I said he would. We're in the hospital now."

Mystik wasn't listening, to caught up in the fact that she was actually free.

Then, quite unexpectedly, she threw herself onto Al in a hug. His hard armor hurt on impact, but she didn't care.

"I'm free!" she cried, sobbing and laughing at the same time.

Al laughed along with her and hugged her back, then gently removed her arms and pushed her back onto the hospital bed.

"The doctors don't know what effects the snakebites will have on you yet, so take it easy, okay?" it was Blondie speaking this time. Mystik reluctantly stayed put, sitting up and examining her arms. She saw several sets of red dots, which she assumed came from the snake's teeth. Oh, but what did she care? She would never be tortured again!

Something occured to her then, and she whirled around to face Blondie.

"Al called you Brother. Does that mean you're _the _Edward Elric?" she asked in amazement.

"Yep," he said, a bit smugly, "The one and only Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Mystik looked him up and down, taking in the red coat and the golden eyes, along with the automail hand. She had expected someone older and...taller. But her manners stopped her from speaking such thoughts as she laughed in joy again and said, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Welcome," Ed said gruffly. Mystik didn't care. She had never been so happy in her life!

"Does this mean I can go home?" she asked excitedly. She could already picture her mom's smiling face, the tears in her soft grey eyes when she saw her daughter, alive and well. How worried she must have been! Mystik couldn't wait to show up and surprise her.

Al nodded, his armor clanking. "As soon as the doctors clear you."

"Actually," Ed put in, "We've gotta go see Teacher anyway. So you can come with us on the train."

Mystik was unable to stop the Cheshire Cat grin from spreading over her face. "I'm going home..." She murmered. She hadn't allowed herself to give up hope while imprisoned, but now that she was actaully about to do it she felt a bit dazed.

A knock on the door captured everyone's attention.

"Yea?" Ed called.

The door opened and a doctor walked in. He was old and slightly round, with a white mustache that wiggled when he talked. "Okay, miss..." he paused to ruffle through the papers on his clipboard. "Endret, is it?" When Mystik nodded he continued. "Okay, Miss Endret, you seem to be doing fine. No apparent sickness, all your vitals seem to be in order... once you get signed out, you're good to go."

Mystik smiled at him. "That's great! Thank you, Doctor."

The doctor gave her one last smile, then left, saying over his shoulder, "You can sign her out in the front office."

Al stood up, his armor clanking as he did so. "I signed you in, so I'll go sign you out." With that, he left Mystik alone with Ed.

Mystik stood, then noted the scratchy white hospital dress she was wearing. "Umm... Ed? Where are my regular clothes?"

"Why do you want them?" he asked.

Mystik chuckled, "Well, I'd hate to walk around town in this old thing." She gestured to the shapeless white dress with distaste.

Ed nodded in understanding. "They're over there," he said, pointing to a pile of clothes folded over a plastic hospital chair. "A few of the nurses tried to wash them... but they're pretty messed up."

Mystik wandered over, a bit wobbly but overall fine. She held up a very ripped pair of jeans, stained with dirt and blood. The light blue shirt was in no better shape.

Ed chuckled at Mytik's expression, "How bout this? We didn't know when you were going to be cleared from the hospital, and our train doesn't leave for another..." he paused and yanked a pocket watch from his waist, "About another five hours. We can get you a new pair of clothes before we leave."

Mystik grinned at him, "Really? This is shaping up to be the best day _ever_!"

This time Ed laughed, and she found that the action changed him from a world-weary man to a carefree teen. She couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Okay, you're all taken care of," Al said as he came in.

Mystik smiled at him. "Thanks, Al."

* * *

Ed walked at a brisk pace, staying ahead of Al and Mystik, who were chatting happily behind him.

_I have to admit_, he thought, smirking, _It's refreshing to finally meet someone shorter than me_.

He nodded to the smiling nurse at the reception desk, then passed through the automatic doors.

Outside, he stopped a few steps down and turned back to Mystik. He had given her his red coat to wear since her clothes were filthy and her just walking around in a hospital gown would look strange. It was a bit long on her but it would do its job until they could buy her some new clothes. "Mystik, the clothes store is right around the corner. Here..." he paused and rifled through his pockets, withdrawing a few bills, enough to buy an outfit and a pair of shoes. He handed them to her. "I'm guessing you don't want Al and I coming clothes shopping with you, right? So we'll go get the train tickets and meet you over there in a few minutes, okay?"

"Sure," she said, smiling, showing off a dimple on her left cheek. He didn't understand how she was so smiley after all she'd been through. But it seemed like genuine happiness, not the kind he so often faked to stop people from worrying.

He watched her as she turned, twisting her head left and right. Her face was so open and expressive, he knew exactly when she spotted the small shop, Gowns & Gloves, which sold women's clothing. She turned back, waved and was gone.

* * *

After about a half hour, Al was headed back with Ed in tow. His older brother was currently ranting because the "idiot" who had told them the train schedules had gotten the times a few hours off. He didn't know why his fiery brother was so upset; they still had plenty of time. Instead of leaving at six, the train to Dublith was departing at four.

"Brother, would you calm down?"

"I put up with that guy teasing me about my height, just so he could give me _the wrong information_? Like hell I'm calming down!"

"You didn't exactly put up with it, Brother," he admonished gently.

"Whatever."

They were coming up on Gowns & Gloves. A few women were passing in and out, but not many because it was the middle of the work day. Al held back a sigh when many gave him strange looks. He didn't _ask _to be this big and obvious.

"She'd better be done," Ed muttered, "If she's anything like Winry her shopping's gonna take _forever_."

As if on cue, Mystik walked out of the store. She was dressed out of the usual fashion, but Al had to admit she had a sense of style. She was wearing short white shorts and black tights, with a black form-fitting longsleeve and a pair of white high-heeled boots. She carried a bag, and Al could see Ed's bloodred coat hanging from the top.

Al glanced over at Ed and had to hold back a laugh at his brother's slightly dazed expression. He didn't blame him, Mystik was very pretty.

She jogged over to them. She held out her hand, revealing a few coins. "Sorry there isn't more, Ed. I'll pay you back at home, promise."

Ed shook his head, as if banishing unwanted thoughts. "No need, we've got more money than we know what to do with."

Mystik mimicked his gesture. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Don't worry about it," Al put in, "Honest."

Mystik still looked troubled. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Ed threw over his shoulder. "Now c'mon, that idiot at the train station gave us the wrong times. We need to pack, Al."

"Oh, right. Mystik, you can come to the hotel with us, if you want."

"Cool."

* * *

"Hurry, Mystik!" Ed called back over his shoulder. They were at the train station, pushing through crowds of people. Mystik was sure trying, but she wasn't used to the bustling crowds, because Dublith was a relatively small town. However Al was pretty easy to keep track of, so she wasn't worried about getting lost.

She shoved through the last group of people, the force sending her careening into Ed.

"Sorry," she murmured, not really paying attention. "Is that it?"

"Yup," Ed said, cracking his back as if tired, "Takes us straight to Dublith. And the ride's only a few hours."

"Sweet!"

The train's whistle blew, and it was time for them to board.

* * *

**Did you guys like chapter 3? It was actually pretty hard to write with all the homework I've been getting these past few weeks. I didn't even have time to proofread, but I felt bad about keeping you guys waiting. So I apologize for any mistakes.**

**I didn't know about this sight's trafficking feature until a few days ago. 271 views! Wow! I wish everyone who read this would COMMENT! **

**Before I go, I just want to let you all know about a new Envy/OC story I just recently put up, called "From Violet to Gold". It'd be great if you guys would check it out! **

**Enjoy and REVIEW! Next chapter should be up soon.**

**~BlueStars**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, as a special pre-thanksgiving treat, here's the next chapter. I stayed up till like two in the morning last night finishing this off, because I had a ton of homework, plus I've been watching the Black Butler Anime for the past few days. But I wanted to give you this chappie around Thanksgiving, but I didn't think I'd have time to write it tomorrow or Thanksgiving day. So here it is now!**

**Enjoy!**

**~I don't own FMA~**

* * *

Envy was bored. And he didn't like it. The empty stone halls echoed as he passed through them, his usually noiseless footsteps pounding far too loudly. He didn't care. Nobody was around to complain, anyway. The other homunculi had long since vacated this isolated hellhole, moving back with the Master. Only Envy remained, for he had claimed some peace and quiet would be a welcome change. It was a change, all right, just not a welcome one.

It was indeed nice not to be pestered by Wrath every few seconds, and to not have Lust constantly reminding him of the task at hand, but their absence left a sense of hollowness he didn't like to feel. Plus, focusing on the task at hand, there was absolutely nothing to _do. _They had moved out here for the sole purpose of keeping that little witch isolated and trapped, and now that the pipsqueak had stolen her (here Envy paused his thinking to punch the wall furiously) there was no purpose in staying. They hadn't furnished it with even a bookshelf. They'd known the pipsqueak would come, had known how events would play out, and had known they wouldn't be staying long.

Envy, who hadn't been paying attention to the direction of his wanderings, found himself at the base of the steps which had once led to the little brat's holding chambers. He hadn't gone up there since they'd escaped, had been too furious with himself despite everything having gone to plan. He didn't like the idea of Fullmetal even _thinking _he'd bested Envy. He looked up through the looming shadows leading to the tower and shrugged to himself, pushing up the steps quickly.

* * *

It was funny, Ed thought, how much seemed to amaze Mystik. Every little mundane thing, from the shiny trains to the many street merchants seemed to dazzle her. They had train stations everywhere, and she had to have ridden one before, right? Dublith was a small town, sure, but so was Resembool, and he couldn't imagine himself ever acting like her, like a child visiting the station for the very first time. It was cute, really, although he'd never admit it.

He pulled his coat back on as he waited for them to catch up.

"Is this it?" Mystik asked, reaching out to run her pale fingers across the sleek red engine.

"Yep," Ed replied, slapping the metal himself, "This'll take us straight to Dublith."

"What's it like?" she asked suddenly.

"What's what like?" Al asked, catching up.

"On a train," she said, a faraway look in her eyes, "I've always been a bit nervous, you know? They're just so... _big_."

"You've never been one one?" Ed couldn't hide the disbelief in his tone.

She giggled, flushing slightly, "Up until a few months ago, I'd never been out of Dublith."

The boys stared at her. She stuck her tongue out in response. "What? It's not _that _uncommon. Overprotective mom, you know? I was at the train station, headed for central to study medicine, when the homunculi..." She trailed off, wincing at the memory. "Well, the point is, I've never ridden one of them before, and I just want to know if I should be scared."

Al shook his head, "No, they're not scary at all. I like them, it's nice to look out the window…"

Ed scoffed, "Yea, nice, if you like long boring rides sitting in one place with nothing to do. Not scary, but definitely not fun."

"Hmm," Mystik hummed in response, tracing a finger across the gold lettering, which spelled out the train's name in curly letters.

The whistle blew a second time. If they didn't hurry, they would miss it. "C'mon," he said, grabbing her hand with his flesh one before he could think better of it. Her hand felt small and warm in his as he pulled her along, Al clanking loudly behind him.

They boarded the train. Fortunately Dublith wasn't a popular destination, and they didn't have much trouble finding an empty car. Ed plopped into a seat, facing the back of the train, and Mystik and Al sat across from him.

The whistle shrieked one more time. The train jolted, and Ed suppressed a laugh as Mystik's silver eyes squeezed shut.

"It's really not scary," Al reassured, having noticed the action too.

"But they move so _fast_," Mystik moaned, leaning against Al. His younger brother laughed.

Another jolt, a few chugging sounds, and they were speeding out of the city.

"We're moving," Al told Mystik gently, "It won't get any worse than this."

She opened one eye, the unique color glinting in the train's lights. Slowly, she eased forward, peeking around Al to look out the window at the speeding mix of greens passing through the window.

"Oh…" she breathed, standing up cautiously to walk towards the window. She stumbled, and Ed reached his arm out to catch her, but she was able to righten herself on her own. She gazed out the window excitedly.

"See, it's not so bad, is it?" Al asked.

"Yup," Ed said, leaning back and throwing his feet onto the vacant seat next to him. "We told you there wasn't anything to be scared of." He sighed dejectedly, "Although now we're in for a long couple of hours."

Mystik flicked him a dry gaze, "Oh, I'm sure it won't be that bad, Blondie."

* * *

It was that bad. Ed was right. Mystik was _incredibly _bored. Having no possessions besides the clothes on her back, she hadn't brought anything to entertain herself. The boys had produced a stack of cards, but Ed kept winning, no matter how thoroughly Mystik shuffled the cards. He was probably the luckiest guy she'd ever met.

Hours ticked by slowly, and Mystik eventually gave up on the cards, tired of losing. She crossed over to Ed's side to get a window seat, shoving his boots off the cushions. She leaned her elbow on the windowsill watched the fluffy white clouds roll by, then counted the trees they passed (135), but soon grew bird of that too. Soon, she felt her eyes drooping shut, the hypnotic consistency lulling her towards sleep. Soon, she could hold her eyes open no longer, and fell asleep leaning against the cold glass of the window.

* * *

Ed repressed a smile as he watched Mystik drift off.

He subtly slid the few cards he needed to win this game out of his sleeve. Then he threw the sleek cards onto the table triumphantly, holding out his automail hand for the bet- 500 cents. Al's red orbs glared daggers as he forked over the coins. He shrugged not-so-apologetically as he grabbed the money, shifting through the coins, then stuffing them into his coin purse.

"I guess train rides are boring, huh Brother?" Al chuckled, gesturing towards the now-sleeping girl beside his older brother.

Ed turned and saw her, her delicate face pressed into the window, her arms wrapped around her middle almost protectively. She shifted under his gaze, folding her legs tighter into her chest, pulling herself into a tight little ball.

He laughed, turning back to Al, "I guess they are. You know I'm always right."

Al was about respond when Mystik whimpered in her sleep. They both glanced at her, and, hearing nothing else, resumed their banter.

Until Mystik whimpered again. And then she moaned, then she cried out. And then she screamed.

"Mystik?" Ed jackknifed to his feet and knelt in front of her. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks red and sweat beading on her forehead. She was having a nightmare, then. Al's armor clanked. "What is it, is she okay?"

"Just a nightmare," Ed answered, already shaking her shoulder to wake her.

She squeezed her eyes tighter, and cried out again, then began mumbling softly to herself. Ed only caught a few words: "No…please_…_hurts… help… homunculus… _please_."

"Mystik," Ed said, still shaking her, "Wake up. You're just dreaming, wake up."

She blinked open her eyes, moisture pooling in their depths. "Ed? What-"

"You were dreaming," he soothed, "You're here, on the train, with us. Remember?"

Her small form trembled under his hand, which still rested on her shoulder. "Dreaming?" she repeated.

"You're fine. It's okay…"

Mystik shook her head, as if clearing it. "I'm sorry. You're right, it was just a dream."

"That's right," Al put in.

Mystik sat up, unfurling herself and wiping her eyes and face. She offered them a faint smile. "Guess I was more affected by all this than I thought."

"Of course you are," Ed said, "Nobody can just walk away from something like that."

"Give it time, and the dreams will stop," Al advised.

"I know they will," Mystik said.

* * *

**Awkward cutoff, huh? Sorry, but I was _so tired_ and i didn't want to write anymore. **

**Fun fact, Mystik's train fear is actually based off my little sister's. Yup, she's three years younger than me and also scared to death of trains, idk why. Just a little tidbit I thought you'd like to know.**

**As for her nightmares, I know they're a bit cliché, but she definitely couldn't have come out of that without some mental scars, and I figured that'd be a good "outlet". She won't be needy, I promise. It won't even be mentioned that much. **

**But, you guys, guess _what_? FROZEN COMES OUT TOMORROW! You know, the newest Disney movie? So…beyond….excited…. **

**Sorry for that. **** I'm a huge Disney nerd. I'll work on the next chapter over our Thanksgiving break. Until then...**

**Have a great Thanksgiving everyone!**

**Mystik: Enjoy your feast! **

**Ed, Al, and the rest of the FMA Gang: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup? This one's really short, but…. eh. I wanted to get something posted since i've been having major writing block issues concerning this story. Just enjoy this little bit while i figure out what to do next :)**

**Okay, and just FYI this chapter takes place right before they go see Izumi for the first time**

**~I don't own FMA~**

* * *

The train's whistle blew twice, announcing their arrival to Dublith.

Mystik pressed her hands and nose against the window to see the town's neatly paved streets, and the square stone buildings. Finally, after three months, she was _home. _

She was too far away to see her home, but from here she could barely make out the white outline of her mother's clinic.

"How does it feel to be back?" Al asked from behind her.

She turned and grinned at him. "Beyond amazing. Thank you both so much!"

Ed chuckled. "I already told you, there's no need to thank us."

She glanced at him and giggled. "I know, but if you ever need anything, I'm your girl, alright?"

Ed returned her smile. "Deal."

The whistle blew again, and the train jolted to a stop. Mystik bounced up and down excitedly while Al retrieved the brothers' bags.

* * *

They stepped off the train and began to walk down the street. Eventually they came to a crossways, where they stopped.

"Well, we're down this way," Ed said.

Mystik smiled and pointed in the other direction. "And I'm down here. I know you don't want thanks, but-"

"Yeah, no problem," Ed interrupted, "See you around?" He stuck out his hand for a handshake. Mystik glanced at it, then shook her head, smiled, and threw herself onto him in a hug.

"Really. Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

Then she dislodged herself and giggled at his shocked expression and the faint blush on his cheeks.

Next she turned to Al. He was the one to hug her, and since he was so tall he actually picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his metal neck and laughed. "I'll see you when you get your body back, Alphonse. I can't wait for that pie!"

Al put her down gently. They waved one last time and then parted ways.

* * *

Al turned and glanced at Mystik's retreating pack. Her long dark hair swayed slightly with each step. He turned and glanced down at his blonde brother.

"I'm going to miss her," he said.

Ed waved a hand dismissively. "We'll see her again."

Al raised his nonexistent eyebrow. "What do you mean? How can you be sure?"

"Don't you want to know why the homunculi captured her?"

"Well... I just figured that it's because they wanted someone to torture... Or something like that, anyway."

Ed shook his head. "No, they wouldn't have kept her alive for... Did you say three months?" Al nodded, and Ed continued, "Knowing them- Envy especially- they would've killed her by then for sure. So there's a reason they've kept her alive. We've got to ask Teacher about all of this."

"Is that why we're going to see her?"

"No, it's not just that. I want to ask her about the stone. If anyone would know about it, she would."

"Do you think she'll know how to get our bodies back?"

"Maybe…" Ed stopped and shuddered, "If she doesn't kill us first!"

* * *

**Really short and boring, i know. but ****I've worked out what's going to happen next. however i couldn't write it into this chapter because i wanted to get everyone into position before it happens. i want this to happen at the beginning of a chapter**

**Big thanks to all my reviewers. Please review this chapter! **


End file.
